War Prize
by Silk
Summary: AU - The High Ministry of Magic has been persecuting purebloods for years. Now, five years after her escape from Azkaban for sedition, Bellatrix Black has been captured and taken to the most feared member of the Order of the Phoenix—someone who is very intent on breaking her. M for language-More Warnings Inside. Bellatrix/Hermione Femslash


**War Prize  
**by _Silk  
_**Rated:** M for language and **_potential_ everything**. I need to reiterate that this is an AU story. Characters under that can act/be completely different—even OOC. That _is_ the definition of the word _Alternative_ in AU.  
**Pairing/Fandom**: Hermione/Bellatrix  
**Summary:** Turnabout is fair play.

While reviews are not required, they are appreciated. Only constructive comments will be replied to—demands will be politely ignored.

**Chapter One**

Hermione takes the last few steps down the dungeon stairs slowly, deliberately taking her time so her prisoner can see who it is that is coming for her. She smiles as the other woman's eyes widen in recognition and snarls,_ 'Mudblood!'_. The bound woman's eyes go even wider as she realizes her words are silent—she's even unable to hear the sound of her own breathing.

Strong magic imbues the chains which bind Bellatrix Lestrange securely to the ceiling and floor, making her completely helpless, a state which Hermione knows infuriates the pureblood woman. Add to that the silencing spell and the dangerous witch is completely at her captor's mercy.

Hermione Granger's mercy.

"Right now I want you to be able to hear every word I'm saying without the distraction of your rants and curses, so kindly pay attention," Hermione explains calmly before taking another step closer until there is only a handbreath between them, with Bella still silently screaming and thrashing impotently before her.

"Your wand is safely hidden away, the silencing spell on you is unbreakable and the chains suppressing your magic and holding you are unbreakable—except by me. However, even _if_ I do decide to release the spell on your voice, the chains will still continue to curb your magic. So, there will be no magic to help you escape—with or without a wand and even wordless magic will be fruitless if I allow your voice back. I will not make a mistake by underestimating you or your will to escape, Bellatrix. In fact, I fully expect you shall try but I know you will utterly fail, no matter how many attempts there are."

The smile Hermione has sported since her entrance morphs into her trademark lopsided smirk in amusement as she says her next words, "I have learned a lot since we last saw each other, Bellatrix and I have... Experimented. Trust me when I say that you are truly and utterly _fucked."_

"I really must find a suitable gift for the aurors who captured you. When I heard the news... Well I just _had_ to ask for you. Apparently, because Azkaban still lies unrepaired and you've made such a good name for yourself as a _model_ prisoner," she says sarcastically while leisurely proceeding to look her prize up and down with much appreciation, "the aurors were more than willing to leave you in my most appreciative hands. They even kindly brought you here to my little _unplottable _home like you were a present."

"I honestly had not thought I'd ever have this opportunity, Bellatrix. I've dreamed about it many, many times but they were only fantasies. Would you be surprised to hear that I'm not the only one? Oh the things they whisper about you around the Ministry and the Order, Bellatrix. Half in fear and half in awe. Although sometimes what they want to say is so very _naughty_ that they daren't speak them—_dirty,_ _lustful_ things..." Hermione sensuously moans the words. "I can hear their thoughts as I walk amongst them you see. I've become quite skilled at Legilimency and Occlumency, so can you imagine my delight when I get to listen the _nasty _things they all secretly think about you while calling you 'Voldemort's Little Mad Whore' and 'The Dark Lord's Slut' out loud. I think my favorite of the things they call you is _bitch_. It's not as creative as 'Miss Spreads for Snakes' as Ron used to call you but I really think it fits you quite well. Tell me, Bella are you a bitch?"

The dark witch's eyes narrow and her silent screams grow even more violent as she tries in vain to escape her magical bonds. She wants to hurt her. She wants to maim her. She wants to kill the witch before her and is as enraged by her own helplessness as she is by her captor's taunts.

Hermione's voice drops an octave as she relishes Bella's fury and frustration. "Oh, I think you are indeed a bitch, My Bella. A bitch may just be the definition of a female dog but you are far more than that—you are the toughest and most beautiful of your kind. A prized, pureblood bitch. Do you know what I want to do with a ferocious and big, bad bitch like yourself, My Bella?"

Bellatrix freezes at the question, perhaps a bit confused at how the younger woman is taunting her now even as her anger continues to make her dark eyes shine.

Trailing around behind the older witch, Hermione presses against her prisoner's back, stepping with her when Bella tries to lean forward in an attempt to separate their bodies. The magical chains give only no slack however and instead go taunt until two are flushed together again.

Wrapping an arm around Bellatrix's waist Hermione edges closer until her lips brush the other woman's ear, grinning as her warm breath sends a noticeable tremble through Bella's body.

"I'm going to fuck you and make you howl so long and loud that I won't need a silence spell on you any more, My Bella," the brunette purrs and presses her hips more firmly against her prisoner's backside. She digs her fingers cruelly into Bellatrix's hip until the woman lets out a soundless hiss of pain before she continues,"Then I shall take you again and _again_ and _**again**_ until you're tamed—just like all good doggies... All good bitches are. I haven't chosen your collar yet—I thought I'd let you have _some_ input. Any suggestions?"

Hermione chuckles evilly as Bella explodes again in fury, her body trying to twist and get at Hermione's even though she has no room to do so. She even attempts to slam her head back against the younger woman's but is met with futility as her enemy just moves her head back just enough.

"And you thought by carving _Mudblood_ into my arm put some permanent hold on me? Would make me embarrassed and humiliated? Oh My Bella... by the time I'm done with you there won't be a mark on you but everyone who looks at you will know I own you. Well perhaps not completely unmarked. Tell me... What do you think about a brand right on your ass? Perhaps a fancy _H.G_.? Maybe something on your other cheek as well? How about _Mudblood's Bitch?_ Mmmmm... I rather like the sound of that one."

Hermione succumbs to temptation for a moment and sinks her teeth into the meaty part of Bella's shoulder, near her neck. She holds the bite for several long breaths as she tries to suck more of the flesh into her mouth, enjoying the feel of Bella's thrashing body against hers. Finally, she lets go with a moan and spends a few more delicious moments laving the angry red bite impression with her tongue.

"Merlin... The things I want to do to you," she moans.

****(edit: 6:33pm July 10)

A/N - I had absolutely no intention of making this anything but a short story. However, it seems as if a region thereviewers believe that this story could be... More. After much thought—and coming up with a plot for that bigger story out of NOWHERE—I've decided to see where this goes.

So for now, the "fin" has changed to:

TBC


End file.
